Legacy Saga, Omega: Blind Target
by X-Calibur
Summary: Currently being revised, but read anyway


Gundam-Soldiers  
  
Blind Target  
  
In the year After Colony 195, where after nearly a century from when mankind had built its firsts Space colonies...but it wasn't long before the Earth started to rule over the colonies and it became more and more oppressive, until the colonies can take no more. So the colonies sent five "shooting stars" to Earth--each bearing a Moblie Suit Gundam. The pilots were young men, each with a purpose, but neither knew that there were more than one of them. One went for revenge, one to complete a mission, one to uphold justice, one to protect his love ones, and one to protect the innocent. That was Operation Meteor--the beginning of what was to be call, the Eve war. During this time, mankind suffered the wounds, loss, and exhaustion of war.  
  
In the midst of the war, a lone young woman entered the political arena, preaching a philosophy of total pacifism. Her name, was Relena Peacecraft. At first the people considered her message to be too idealistic, but soon her words spoke to the people's growing hatred of war, and slowly they took her pacifism to heart.  
  
During that time, a lone commander of a group of Federation forces that once seeked revenge, became a prominent figurehead in bring about peace between Earth the colonies. His name was Jacen Fanel, one of the last heirs to House Fanel. At first he was bent on revenge and took his anger against Earth with the Federation, but in time, Relena's teachings taught him a valuable lesson that to bring peace, the weapons of hatred and anger, must be set aside.   
  
Finally Earth and the colonies abandoned their weapons and took the first step into a brand new age...but...would this last?  
  
After Colony 196  
  
Location: an unknown abandoned colony  
  
Time: 12:34 SST  
  
The old war battered colony was an empty ghost town. There was not a sound that stir. Most of the systems in the colony were shut down, except for a few places. Inside the main cylinder, there was a sound of typing on a computer console. It was Heero, who was doing some final adjustments on the security system before he leaves.  
  
"Data purge complete," Heero said,"Power off...system shutdown...."  
  
Heero then got up and took one final look at his Wing Zero, his comrade in arms. Wing Zero's white angel wings were folded. You can tell that it had been through alot, and it was dirtied with scars along with dust and dirt, too.  
  
"Wing Zero...this new era has no use for you," Heero turned around and started to walk away,"Rest easy...my friend."  
  
And with that, huge blast doors closed and sealed up the hanger. As Heero walked outside, his Federation guards walked with him toward his shuttle. Heero was praised as one of the great heros in the Federation and that earned him a metal of honor and the honorary rank of Lt. Colonel. Though Heero was still trying to get used to this new position that he got himself into, and that he should act more human, but..he still can help but keep the emotionless face on him. It will take time, but sooner or later, he will learn to smile again.  
  
Elsewhere,  
  
Location: Space, colony L43X29A, Kaitan.  
  
Time: 10:00 AM SST  
  
After Relena recieved her position as Vice Foriegn Minster, she had no time to rest at all. She was constantly on the go. After the war, she gained a repulation as a skilled leader, dipolomat, and advocate of pacifism. Relena brought speedy resolution to many post-war colonial conflicts, but Relena is more precious as a symbol of peace she has wrought, so much that if anything is to happen to her, it would create conflict between the colonies and Earth.  
  
Relena seats in her room and sighs at all the paper work she has to do. She paused for a moment and looked outside her window that overlooked the city. She then closed her eyes and opened them to look down and gazed on the teddy bear that Heero had given her. Next to the bear was a card that said "Happy Birthday" on it, but was apparently tapped back together. Then, her train of thought, was suddenly interrupted by a rapping at her door.   
  
"Yes, come in," she said  
  
The doors opened to reveal a woman about Jacen's age, just little over 20 years.  
  
"Vice Minister? It's time for the press conference," the young woman said  
  
"Thank you Chris. I'm coming,"  
  
The two walked together in a wide corridor that would lead them outside to a mob of reporters that would rain on Relena with endless questions.  
  
"I'm your personal assistant while you are on this colony. So let me know if there is any inconvenience."  
  
"My stay has been very pleasnt thanks to you."  
  
"I'm honored," Chris lead Relena to a door,"This way, please."  
  
Chris opened the door and there were flashes of cameras and many, many voices that wanted to be heard all at once.  
  
"Vice Minster Darlian! What is the goal of this visit?!" one asked  
  
"How is the orgaization of the Earth Sphere United Nation progressing?!" another shouted.  
  
"Please, one question at a time!" Chris said to the crowd. A smile came across Relena's face as she begins.  
  
Elesewhere, watching Relena on the TV, Quatre, Duo and Jacen sits down for a cup of tea and observes.  
  
"Princess's got a tough job," Duo said,  
  
"Yeah," Quatre said, "The unification is just now underway."  
  
"I heard, she's constantly on the go," Jacen said  
  
"Look who's talking, you two are the ones here for the big conference aren't you?" Duo said  
  
"Yeah," Quatre said, "Representatives from each colonies are meeting to discuss conflicts in the unification processes."  
  
"Head House Winner or House Fanel's a tough job too." Duo said  
  
"What about you, Duo?" Jacen said, "Don't you have work to do?"  
  
A look of embrassment came over Duo's face.  
  
"Eh...I'm just a delivery man...so what if the packages are a bit late."  
  
Quatre and Jacen laugh a bit.  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder how everyone's doing now?" Quatre asked  
  
"I know most of them have lost touch, but....they'll land on their feet."  
  
"Yeah, you're right Jacen,"  
  
At a colony in the L5 area, at a martial arts school, students trained as their master shouted commands at them. This was one of the other clans that were say allies to Wufei's Long clan.  
  
"More fire! More spirit!" the master shouted  
  
Then, a student walks up to him.  
  
"Master, Lord Wufei is missing again,"  
  
"Let him be, he needs the rest." the master replied  
  
Outside far off in a field, Wufei and Wongfei bow before each other as they prepare to spar with each other. Then, Wufei made the first move and threw a punch, but was blocked, and Wongfei kicked back, but to miss and get thrown. Wongfei quickly got back to his feet and they spar a little more and then stopped all of a sudden....  
  
It was very quiet in the field, and Wufei turned around.  
  
"Well, come out and show yourselves...." and out came about half a dozen people.  
  
"You must be Wufei..." the leader of the group said,"and you are Wongfei."  
  
"I won't ask what you people want...you're obviously up to no good..." Wongfei said  
  
"We must speak with you....come with us..."  
  
"And if either one of us refuse?" Wufei asked, but then they were quickly surrounded.  
  
"Then, we'll be forced to take you with us."  
  
"You're underestimating us...Fine then," Wufei said as he and Wongfei blasted forward from their positions, "We will gladly accept your challenge!"  
  
Wufei stabs one in the gut with his hand and jumped back to kicked another in the head. Wingfei punched one in the face and then bent down to swipe several others with his leg. This new development took the strangers by surprise.  
  
Elsewhere, at a colony in the L3 area, Trowa and his traveling family circus were settling down at the colony they were at. Trowa was feeding a lion.  
  
"Here you go, eat up," then the lion roared a bit and someone came from behind Trowa.  
  
"-First time I've ever seen a lion...he's huge," the figure said, who happened to be a guy that was in his 20s. The face of this guy was very familiar to Trowa.  
  
"You're...Ralph Kurt..." Trowa said  
  
"Hey, I'm touched, wouldn't have guessed you remember me..." Trowa answered with silence, "They say, you call yourself Trowa Barton now. Takes nerves choosing that name. I wonder what the guys will say when they hear-"  
  
His conversation stopped when he heard a gun hammer click behind his head and the barrel of a handgun up to the side of his head. His eyes moved to see Mike.  
  
"Well, if it ain't Ralph," Mike stood down, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I see, you haven't changed much Micheal. You were always the stealthy infiltractor."  
  
"This might be a circus, but I doubt you are here for the show," Mike said  
  
"Is that any way to greet an old war buddy who came all this way to see you guys! Took me a while to find this place...and what a place it is...You were the best soldiers among us, here."  
  
"These times won't be needing soldiers." Trowa said.  
  
"That's...not necessarily true..."  
  
"What do you mean..."  
  
"You'll find out soon..."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile back with Duo. Jacen and Quatre had already left to attend the meeting. As Duo was working in his shuttle, his comm. ranged, as someone was trying to reach him.  
  
"Okay, hold your horses," Duo said as he reach over to the console and turned the screen on and sees Heero's face,  
  
"Duo,"   
  
"Heero?" Duo was surprise of the call from Heero, "Hey! This is rather out of the blue, where've you been?"  
  
"Qautre is at that colony, isn't he?"  
  
"Hm? Yeah, Jacen too. They both went off to the colony conference. I was just with them a few minutes ago...ummm, is somethig wrong?"  
  
"They're after Quatre." Heero said  
  
"Who?! What do you mean?!" Duo was confused but he ran off to catch Quatre.  
  
At the building where the conference is being held, Jacen had already went in, but Quatre was following along outside, but he stopped.  
  
"Master Quatre, is somethig wrong?" one of Quatre's people asked him,  
  
"Ummm, nothing," he lied then spoke in his head, "It felt like someone was calling out to me."  
  
Little did he know that a time bomb was ticking away.  
  
Far off in the crowd, Duo dash through the people, trying to get through, but was not fast enough. The he ran past guards.  
  
"Hey! You! This is restricted area!" one shout to him  
  
"Out of my way!" But he was too late, a huge explosion from the building took out an entire half floor, causing major panic in the streets below, Duo still tries to get through, "Damn it! Quatre!"  
  
Elsewhere, much later.  
  
Location: Unknown  
  
Time: 3:01 PM SST  
  
In a remote, hidden base, someone was watching the news and it tells about what happened.  
  
"- the blast was caused by explosives," The TV reported said, "It appears unlikely that any of the representatives gathered here to attend the colony conference have survived...two of them included, was Duke Jacen Fanel, and Quatre Winner...."  
  
The room was a dark one that was only lit by the large screen. Then, the figure changed the channel to see a middle age businessman.  
  
"Were you successful?" the person on the screen asked  
  
"Yes, young Winner and Jacen was killed along with the others." the person sitting down replied.  
  
"Have you proof of their deaths?"  
  
"Are you saying you can't trust me?"  
  
"No....but our fate rides on this plan, but…I need to see their charred bodies…especially Jacen's…He's always got a nack for getting himself out of explosive situations…"  
  
"There is nothing to worry about. It's all going smoothly. We are already on the next stage."  
  
"Then-"  
  
"-All you need to do is wait...the Gundams will be yours soon enough..."  
  
Back to Trowa, he was still talking to Ralph.  
  
"You remember?" Ralph asked Trowa, "We could all have died at any moment. Guys struggled to keep the terror from consuming them...but you...you were a perfect soldier...fearless."  
  
"Not perfect...not fearless...just...empty," Trowa replied  
  
"Are you saying things are different now?"  
  
"I'm not a soldier anymore. I'm a human being. I choose to live on as Trowa Barton."  
  
Ralph's chummy facade cracks, and he smirks.  
  
"Heh...I see, Is that so? Then you no longer need 'IT' do you?"  
  
"What?" Trowa said back, sensing the superior gleam in Ralph's eyes  
  
Ralph stretches out his arm in a dramatic gesture. He obviously enjoys playing the trump card.  
  
"The Gundam... that 'Heavyarms', hand it to us then! It should be owned by someone who still has the will to fight!"  
  
Mike readies to grab his gun, but then suddenly, Cathrine comes rushing out of one of the tents.  
  
"Trowa, something terrible has happened! Quatre is-" she stopped in her tracks when she notices Ralph,-"Ah."  
  
"So, news travels fast. When the Alliance was under control, news from other colonies hardly ever got around."  
  
"Do you have something to do with this?" Mike asks as his hand was firmly on the handle of his gun.  
  
Ralph walks away, hands in his pockets.  
  
"It doesn't concern you, since you no longer care to fight. I'll back off…for now. But do me a favor and think about what we've discussed."  
  
Trowa wordlessly looks after him.  
  
"Trowa? Who was he?"   
  
"…just an old associate..." Cathrine grabs his shoulders, desperately trying to persuade him, but he doesn't meet her eyes, "Cathrine..."  
  
"Don't! You're going away again, aren't you?"  
  
"...I'm sorry." Trowa gently takes her hand. His eyes soften,"I don't want to be dragged into it. But I will surely return to you. Because this is where I can come home to."  
  
"Trowa..."  
  
Cathrine watches him leave, her hand tracing the spot on her wrist where his had been just a moment ago.  
  
Back at the spaceport, Duo is watching a group of men disguised as tech personnel skulking around his shuttle. He disappears again, unseen.  
  
Elsewhere, A shadowed figure is sitting in a room, the figure outlined by the light falling through the drawn curtains. There is a knock on the door.  
  
"It's me. I'm coming in." Duo said as a smirk is on his face as he switches on the light, "How're you holding up, Mr. Spectre?"  
  
Not laughing, nor smiling at the joke, Quatre stood up from the armchair he'd been sitting in, his face miserable.  
  
"Don't joke Duo...I'm lucky to be alive..."  
  
"Sorry, in the outside world, Golden boy Quatre Winner is the most newsworthy victim of the explosion..."  
  
The another figure entered the room from behind the shadows.  
  
"-Aren't you forgetting me..." Jacen's face was revealed as he stepped out into the light, "How is the situation?"  
  
Duo peeks through the curtains to check if he's been followed.  
  
"(Sigh), Pretty hopeless. The conference room was completely engulfed in flames. There were no survivors."   
  
"Oh," Quatre said as he was visibly shaken.  
  
"But man, was I shocked even now. Even I thought you two were inside that building."  
  
"You would think it is pure luck...well for Quatre maybe...for me, no..." Jacen explained, "I was sitting right under the explosives. I could smell them a mile away, and in the room through the noise of the others I heard ever tick of the bomb...It blew up from right under me, but...I survived...You would of survived as well Quatre..."  
  
"You were an inferno when I saw you came out of the burnt room." Quatre said as flashbacks made him shivered at the sight. "Really, how-"  
  
"-You should know what I am now..."  
  
"But what about you Quatre?"  
  
"I were late because there was trouble with the car."  
  
Flashback:   
  
Quatre and his aides walk towards the conference room, when suddenly, an explosion sets off in front of them, flames engulfing the corridor, and he sees Jacen as a walking fire ball, walking casually out the conference door and the flames died out as he approached Quatre.  
  
"Had I arrived a split second earlier, I'd have certainly been killed as well."  
  
"Actually, it was my doing that got you late..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I am always mindful of every element at a conference like this. You being late wouldn't have that much of an effect."  
  
"You've alwyas got the devil's luck. Comes with being a Gundam pilot." Duo said  
  
"But who would do such a thing? What are they trying to achieve with such a crime? What? Is it because I am the colony's representative... or because I am the heir of the Winner family...?"  
  
"Who knows...but we'll get to the bottom of this...but we muct hurry, before the outside world get too chaotic."  
  
Duo is suddenly serious, stroking his chin in thought.  
  
"I had some ominous company back at my shuttle. Snooping around. I wonder whether I've become a target as well?" Duo's head perks up,"Oh well.... We'll figure it out after we get a chance to speak with him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"We've got an appointment with that rather uncommon individual...."  
  
Back at Wongfei and Wufei's colony, his attackers are spread neatly around him. Wufei, it seems, hasn't even broken a sweat.  
  
"Guh.... It can't be.... and to such a child..." one of the fallen men said  
  
"Who are you? Why did you attack us?" Wongfei asked  
  
"You..." one said to Wufei  
  
"What about me?" Wufei asked  
  
"Because... you're a Gundam pilot. "  
  
"That's all we need..." Wufei and Wongfei picks up their jackets and starts to walk away,"If you want Nataku, and you defeated me, but I won't hand her over to ones without justice in their souls....I swear by my name...."  
  
The two walked away leaving the broken men to their painful wounds.  
  
"It looks like what he said is coming true." Wufei said to Wongfei  
  
"Then let's go to the rendevous point."  
  
Later, at where Relena is, her car's speeding along the road. She is sitting inside, lost in thought.  
  
"Miss Relena. Are you feeling alright?" Chris asked  
  
"Uh-huh. Better than before. Please hurry, Chris. We have to get to the colony where the incident happened immediately."  
  
"I have arranged for a shuttle to meet us. Please keep calm."  
  
"Why did this have to happen? I should have been there at the conference. "  
  
"That you weren't is a blessing...It would be a grave lost to the Nation if something were to happen to you...."  
  
"But...what about Jacen...?" she said softly.  
  
"I was told that no one survived...I sorry" Chris sadly responded  
  
"It can't be true...I won't accpet it," Relena said in her head,"but I...don't feel his presence anymore...he can't be..."  
  
Chris looks at Relena's face full of grief and sorrow, after she told her about Jacen's death. She was curious with the look on Relena's face.  
  
"She...must care for Jacen very much.." Chris said in her head as a sense of guilt came over her, "she must of love him even..."  
  
Then, all of a sudden, there is machine gun fire, and the car skids to a halt against the crash barrier.  
  
"Uh..." Relena notices armed men getting out of the cars around them  
  
"Relena Darlian, I presume. Get out!" one of the leaders shouted as he points his gun at her.  
  
"Who are you people!?" Relena demanded  
  
"Shut up and get out!"  
  
"Wait, Relena" Chris tried to stop her, but her arm was wounded. Relena's features harden, but Chris tries to hold her back. "You mustn't! Relena-uh!"  
  
Chris holds her left side in pain. Relena steps outside the car, unafraid of course. After all, this is the girl who didn't blink on eye level with the mouth of Heero's gun.  
  
"What is it that you want? Is it my life?"  
  
"We'd like you to come with us-"  
  
Suddenly, shots could be heard from a distant, and the men got their guns knocked off as they're riddled by bullet fire. Relena was the only one left standing. She turns around to see another car approaching fast, the driver leaning out the window with his gun extended. Along side it was a motorcycle with the driver also having a gun extended.  
  
"Heero?!" she shouted, then Lara, on the motorcycle stopped next to her  
  
"We have no time!" Lara shouted,"Follow us!"  
  
The four of them keep running into a nearby alleyway. Chris has a hard time keeping up, obviously in pain from her wound.  
  
"Heero, wait! It's Chris..."  
  
"It's alright, Relena. But where are we going from here? And who are they?"  
  
"People we can trust, we are safe with them," Relena explained, smiling.  
  
Heero just stares at her blankly, turning away in indifference. He punches in a keycode at a neary door.  
  
"We must escape this colony." Lara explained," The plan is to take you to a place where you cannot fall into their hands."  
  
The door slides open.  
  
"Who are they? Why were they targetting me?"  
  
"You're not the only one who's being targetted." Heero said  
  
"What?"  
  
"They're after me as well...."  
  
We go back to Wufei and Wongfei as they look at their Gundams.  
  
"Nataku...I can't ask for your help…not yet..."  
  
"…Wufei, we must go…"  
  
"…I know…"  
  
Back at the colony the circus currently stays at, Trowa walks along a peopled sidewalk. He notices men watching him out of the corner of his eye. A few steps behind him was Mike. One of Trowa pursuers inconspicuously informs Ralph.   
  
"Trowa Barton just passed by. He is accompany by a Federation Gundam pilot,"  
  
"Just follow them for now, so he doesn't slip from our grasp."  
  
"It's just the two of them...we can get them easily..."  
  
"Don't underestimate the Gundam pilots. That is the reason the team responsible for Wufei failed." Ralph said back  
  
"But... "  
  
"Don't worry. This time, I will take care of it myself." Ralph sets out after Trowa."Eventually, he'll lead us to the Gundam..."  
  
Trowa acts as if he doesn't notice his new friends, a raised eyebrow the only sign of his discomfort.   
  
"So, I'm being followed....but what should I do...Ralph probably commands one unit..but..I need to know who is behind all of this." Trowa enters a narrow side street and suddenly hears a familiar voice.   
  
"Hey sirs..." one of two dark figures in the shadows,"Headin' somewhere, brothers? Why don't ya take advantage of our special express transport?"  
  
"Duo? Jerry?" Duo leans smugly against a nearby wall.   
  
"Whatever the merchandise - under these circumstance I'll even give pursuit obstruction service a try...."  
  
Shortly afterwards, Trowa's pursuers find themselves in a dead end. Before they can react, Duo lunges at them from above, while Trowa suddenly appears behind the other man and quickly takes him out wiht a fist to the stomach. Jerry then gestures Trowa and Duo to follow him and Mike.  
  
"This way!"  
  
The four have already escaped when Ralph and his subordinate arrive at the scene. He regards the unconscious bodies with gritted teeth.   
  
"Shit!" Ralph shouted in anger.  
  
"We failed. We'll switch to the tactics Commander Sogran recommended."  
  
Meanwhile, Duo, Jerry, Mike, and Trowa arrive at a shuttle. Duo is visibly looking forward to the look on Trowa's face, and gives a thumbs up.   
  
"Mission accomplished!" Duo said  
  
Quatre rises from the co-pilot seat, smiling.   
  
"Trowa! Thank God, you're safe." Quatre said  
  
"Quatre!? I heard you were unaccounted for after the explosion at the colony summit."  
  
"Gundam pilots don't die that easily," Jacen said as he appears behind the four.  
  
"So, you didn't die after all," Mike said. Quatre's eyes are glassy with an undefinable emotion.   
  
"I simply cannot die yet. There are things I still have to do."  
  
Trowa has regained his normal composure but for his eyes. Jerry flops down into his seat with his usual unceremonious grace.   
  
"Hurry up with yer joyful reunion." Jerry said." What's Heero gonna say if we're late for our meeting?"  
  
"Heero is coming, too?"  
  
"typing away on the controlsYup. In this matter, the whole Gundam bunch is with us. And that includes him."  
  
Heero's and Relena's shuttle flies silently through space. Relena sits beside the sleeping Chris' bed. Finally, she joins Heero at the flight controls.   
  
"Chris is lucky that her injuries aren't serious. She's resting now."  
  
"You should do the same."  
  
"No, I'll be fine..."   
  
Relena smiles slightly at him. Heero finally asks, irritated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you'll let me, I'd like to rest here, at your side. This isn't a dream, is it?"  
  
"Relena..."  
  
"I always want to be at your side. I know it is selfish."Relena goes on talking, thinking of her work and the restrictions it poses on her life. She remembers sitting in her office, Heero's teddy bear the only thing keeping her company."But sometimes... I want to ... see you so badly."  
  
"...I think you're tired. The great hopes of the people always rest on your shoulders. But - you can do it. I am sure you can preserve word peace."  
  
"But... Not everyone wishes for peace. People are weakminded. Some desire fear and hatred. At times, love can also become a trigger for violence. I wonder what the people who are targetting us are hoping for?"  
  
Heero lifts up a hand, and gently touches her hair, stroking her cheek in a gesture very soft and unlike himself.   
  
"No matter who your enemy might be... I will protect you."  
  
"Heero..."  
  
Heero still doesn't look at her, and keeps on pilotting the shuttle, while Relena's head slowly lowers down onto his left shoulder, resting there.   
  
Meanwhile, in the back compartment, Chris notices Relena gone and sits up in bed, taking a small communicator out of her pocket.   
  
"This is Chris. I am travelling on a shuttle, together with Foreign Minister Darlian and the pilot of the 01. Destination unknown. Please confirm."  
  
In the front, Heero notices a warning light on the controls. After a while, the light goes off, but he does neither say nor do anything.   
  
Back in the office of the man we now know as Sogran. Ralph Kurt's visage now occupies the large viewscreen.   
  
"The pilot of 03 has escaped?"  
  
"I am very sorry, Commander Sogran. I took on pursuit! But he was already out of range."  
  
"You understand what that means, don't you Ralph? The Gundam is elemental for what we are trying to achieve. "  
  
"Yes... But I haven't lost everything yet. The 01 pilot and Darlian are still under observation, but our contact said that their shuttle is being escorted by Federation fighters."  
  
"I'll let you handle that operation. This time, bring me a Gundam!"  
  
"Yes, Sir." Ralph terminates the call.   
  
"Damn Federation...always getting in the way..."  
  
Some time later, Heero tries to wake Relena, who has fallen asleep on his shoulder.   
  
"Relena. We've arrived." Relena wakes up and sees the ruins of a colony through the window.   
  
"This... Where are we?"  
  
"We have cleared the L-3 colony cluster."  
  
"This colony... There is a hole in its hull!"  
  
"About ten years ago, its citizens rose up against the Alliance and was crushed. They inflicted heavy damage on it. It has become uninhabitable."  
  
"Why here of all places?"  
  
"I've used it before. It's just right for hiding"  
  
Chris then enters the cockpit.  
  
"Chris? Can you walk? Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Yes. There is no need to worry-"Then Chris was shocked seeing the view outside the shuttle," This is..."  
  
Chris gets a flashback to a time when she still was a little girl. The war rages around her, and a Leo points its smoking gun at her form. Suddenly, someone yanks her away from the scene. It is a younger Ralph Kurt, taking her to safety. Then a Taurus landed in front of them. But the flashback was interrupted.  
  
"Chris?"  
  
"No, it's nothing."  
  
Heero watches her silently, suspecting something. The shuttle flies directly through the gaping hole in the hull and lands amidst the ruins of what used to be buildings.   
  
"It's dilapidated, but life support systems are active..." then, an alram was sounded,"A shuttle is getting nearer. Strange. This area is outside the shuttle traffic routes."  
  
"Don't worry. It's them." Lara explained.  
  
The view opens to Trowa, Mike, Duo, Jerry, and Quatre, already waiting for them to arrive.   
  
Flashback....  
  
Flashback to a colony where Heero is walking along the street, presumably on his way to or out from school when the Men in Black stop him.  
  
"You're the gundam pilot, Heero Yuy?"  
  
"...you've got the wrong person."  
  
"Please hand over the Gundam to us, of course we'll pay."  
  
Heero tries to brush them off.  
  
"We'll pay as much as you want."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about,"  
  
"Wait! It's not just the Gundam we need, but you as well! For a new war!"  
  
Heero stopped and the flashback ended.  
  
"A new war huh," Jerry said  
  
"That's what the one who contacted me said. However, Gundams shouldn't necessary in the peace that the Earth Sphere is approaching." Heero explained  
  
"And they want 'em. In other words, they don't want peace." Lara said  
  
"Heero, tell us. Who are they?" Quatre asked  
  
"There are many groups that aren't agreeable to a United Humanity. One of them being-"  
  
"-The remnants of the White Fang." Jacen said as he enters the room, being the last one to arrive. Behind him was Kai and Helena. "Sorry I'm late, I had a run in with the other god of death."   
  
In Relena's mind, Zechs, her brother comes to mind when White Fang was mentioned. Jacen approaches her.  
  
"I know thinking about White Fang is a back memory for you-"  
  
"No, I'm fine about it...." Relena lied.  
  
"...Your brother wouldn't try to lead another revolt again even if he is alive..." Jacen said to Relena in her mind with his physic powers."...Oh and I'm sorry to have tricked you when you couldn't feel my presence anymore. Just another add-on to make sure that everyone else thinks I'm dead."  
  
Relena looked back at Jacen and smiled.  
  
"Since after the war, the Federation has been hard at work trying to find and disband these organizations. White Fang was one of the most troublesome."  
  
Meanwhile, in a control room in the abandoned colony, Chris is destroying the sensors. A shuttle approaches the colony, inside is Ralph and his men. Ralph notices the same thing Chris did about this particular colony.  
  
"This colony is..."  
  
Cut back to the colony. Quatre and Trowa are manually locking down corridors.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"Ah? What is it Trowa?"  
  
"Hit the switch please, I'm sealing this door." Quatre makes an affirmitive sound, and they tried the door, which came down and sealed a section of the hallway,"All we have to do now is lure the enemy down this route...."  
  
Trowa then looked at Quatre again and sees the distracted face.  
  
"Something's bothering you?"  
  
"Ah....yes..."  
  
"You thinking about what happened?"  
  
"...yes...What if it was because of me... that the colony representatives became entangled..."  
  
"Our enemies haven't forgotten the oppression in the history of the colonies. They very much hate the earth."  
  
"Maybe they thought I was a traitor, becoming a puppet of the Earth,"  
  
"But you believe that you're doing this for the sake of the Earth and the colonies right?" Quatre's face still didn't change,"You should teach the others to see that option."  
  
"....yeah, you're right..." Then, Carl walked up to them,  
  
"We don't have much time," Carl said  
  
"Hey, Duo, Jerry? How's it going on your end?"  
  
At where Duo, and Jerry is.  
  
"Not good, Quatre," Jerry responded  
  
"The radar is useless!" Duo shouted as he slammed his fist on the consoles."-And they'll be here any moment!"  
  
The two was interruptted when someone came up from behind them,  
  
"-They are already here-" a voice said, and Duo and Jerry spun around to see Wongfei and Wufei.  
  
"I wonder what you two are doing over there. Your perimeter surveillance is full of holes." Wufei said,"you're lacking in alertness!"  
  
"The enemy has already gotten in," Wongfei added  
  
"Yo, Wufei, Wongfei! You guys are late, almost thought they'd gotten you." That comment Jerry made Wufei swing his head away.  
  
"But, if you're going to join in, it's going to be one big welcoming committee." Duo said  
  
We go to where Heero and Relena is.  
  
"You'll be safe here. It looks like the pursuit force has already broken in..." Heero said as he lead Relena to a room.  
  
"But you have to come back alive. Do you plan to fight them?"  
  
"That was the plan all along. After your safety's been guaranteed, we can destroy the forces, however..."  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Don't come out, no matter what happens. It's safest here." Just when Heero was about to turn around and leave  
  
"Ah, wait, what about Chris?"  
  
"That woman probably has other things to do."  
  
Relena was sort of shocked by this but before she can protest, Heero shut the door.  
  
We then move to Chris, who was wondering around. She then picked up her transmitter again.  
  
"I've cut the radar, they don't know you've gotten in." Chris said  
  
"Everything ok Chris? They don't suspect you do they?"  
  
"I'm just Vice Foreign Minister Darlian's secretary."  
  
"That's true but... but for them to come to this colony of all else..."  
  
"Yeah...Be careful Ralph. I'll look for the gundams."  
  
"You be careful, too,"  
  
Ralph and his troops spread out and moved into the colony.  
  
"A-Team go left! B-Team, you're with me. We're taking the right corridor! Stay alert!"  
  
Ralph and his group ran through the corridor that which little did they know tat a trap was set out for them. Ralph then stopped in his tracks as he survey the hallway.  
  
"Something wrong Ralph?"  
  
"It's too quiet. There's been a change of plans, let's regroup back at the transport." But it was too late as the ends of the corridors closed in on them.  
  
"The bulkhead!"  
  
Ralph took a dive and went through one end, but then came face to face with Trowa and Mike's guns.  
  
"An ambush?" Ralph said,"What are you gus going to do with us?"  
  
"Nothing, we just want you out of the picture for a bit," Mike said  
  
"So...are all the Gundam pilots here? What are you planning? Are the Gundams here as well?"  
  
Another voice interruptted him.  
  
"-And what are you going to do with the Gundams? They're not needed anymore."  
  
And from the shadows emerge Quatre.  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner...." Ralph was stunned, "to see you still alive after that blast... you gundam pilots immortal?"  
  
Then, another voice came in from behind Quatre.  
  
"Maybe...perhaps...." The voice said as it was Jacen's as he emerges from the shadows behind Quatre,"It depends on what your difinition of immortal is..."  
  
"Jacen Fanel...YOU, I'm not that surprised to see alive...you were the greatest of all military generals and Mobile Suit pilots of our time to be so easily killed by a bomb under your chair."  
  
"So the bomb was you! Why!" Quatre demended  
  
"Because you're a traitor! You both are! Your families and the other surviving Houses plans to sell off the colonies to Earth don't they!?"  
  
"I..." All Quatre could say, but then with resolve looked back at Ralph,"I...If you hate me so, you should have targetted me alone! Involving innocent people.... Do you say that's doing the right thing!"  
  
"..." All Ralph could say back. Trowa rests a hand on Quatre's shoulder  
  
"Get comfy Ralph," Jacen said as he prepares to leave,"You're going to be here for a while."  
  
About an hour or so later, Chris Chris wanders down a hallway following a sensor.  
  
"Here... There's an energy readout." She reaches for the keypad but senses someone is around. Heero."Ah.."  
  
"Unless you input the code, the door won't open."  
  
"Ah...um.... I seem to have gotten lost. I'll return to where Relena is..."  
  
"Relena's been evacuated to someplace safe. You're not going anywhere near her."  
  
"Huh?" Chris was readying herself to make a run for it but turns around to see Jacen in front of her, gun in hand,  
  
"You want to look in here don't you?" Jacen said as he moves to the keypad, and opens the doors,"Take a good look,"  
  
Chris was really shocked to see what was behind the doors.  
  
Eslewhere, Wufei, Wongfei, Jerry, and Wufei waits for their trap to be triggered by the unsuspecting White Fang forces heading toward them.  
  
"Heero managed to get in contact with you too?"  
  
"I can't ignore something that has to do with Nataku...But I hardly expected to be working with you all."  
  
"It's not as if we wanted to meet like this," Jerry said," It's not like we're needed in this day and age."  
  
"Can you be so certain?" Wongfei said  
  
"Wongfei?" Duo said  
  
"The universe, as usual, is shrouded in an air of uncertainty."  
  
"Every age has the potential for war." Duo said," But I'm hoping that the desire for peace will win out this time."  
  
"Even when you see these leftover White Fangs?" Wufei said   
  
"That's the thing..." Duo said on,"I have a feeling that they're not your typical renegade splinter group."  
  
They saw shadpws of soldiers around the corner growing closer,  
  
"Well, here they come," Jerry said as he readies his weapon.  
  
"You know the plan?" Duo aksed Wufei   
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Right," Duo answered back with a wink,"I'm counting on you buddy!"  
  
The four leaped out into action.  
  
Back with Jacen, Heero and Chris. There was nothin in the room...it was empty. The only thing was just a single computer console.  
  
"It can't... it's empty..."  
  
"There are no gundam units here. Wing Zero was but not anymore." Heero explained  
  
"There are many decoys like this." Jacen said," We won't hand them over to the White Fang."  
  
"So... you knew everything..."  
  
"You think we are stupid, your transmission protocols are sloppy."  
  
"You're going to kill me?" Chris asked and then seemed to demand it,"Do it! I'm prepare to die for the colonies!-"  
  
This sort of angered Jacen, but though not, Jacen points his gun at Chris's head. But as usual, hesitates. Jacen was looking into her eyes and then sees an image of a little girl that was about at least 10 years of age. This little girl and Chris looked vaguely similiar.  
  
"Normally, I won't hesitates to shoot you, even if you are a woman...but," Jacen lowers his gun,"If Relena lost her secretary she'd be upset."  
  
"I'm not talking!" Heero and Jacen walked out.  
  
"We can get the information without you," Heero said  
  
"Then why let me live?"  
  
"...The war ended a while ago..." Jacen said,"There is no sounds left of that war you can hear...except its echos...."  
  
We then go to the command center, where everyone else is. They were listening to the news reguarding Relena's disappearance.  
  
"The Earth Federation, regarding the kidnapped Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, an investigation is being conducted in regard to the involvement of the colonies. Since the death of Duke Jacen Fanel, the Federation is in chaos...." the screen continued on.  
  
"Everyone's in a buzz over the explosion. We should return her quickly." Duo said, "And Jacen should go back to regain control. Otherwise, someone might use Jacen's absent to stage a coup or something.  
  
"Vice Foreign Minister Darlian is very important prop for the United Nation. If she were to disappear, they could never avoid the chaos." Trowa said,   
  
"-But we can't return her just yet." Jacen said as he and Heero enters the room with Chris at gunpoint.  
  
"What? So she was one of them too?" Jerry asked  
  
"Ralph!" Chris shouted as she ran to him,  
  
"Chris?"  
  
"I'm sorry, my transmissions was compromised."  
  
"No, it was my tactical error...So what are you going to do with us?!"  
  
"Don't worry," Kai said as he typed in some input codes on the computer," We're not that barbaric."  
  
"When we're done, we'll just ask you to leave..." Helena said  
  
"What are you trying to do?"  
  
"First, we're hacking into your shuttle's communication logs," Kai said  
  
"Fools! It's locked! It's not so easy-" Duo presses a button. Console reads: System: All Green.  
  
"Game's up!" Jerry said  
  
"Look for the base's specifics and a record of all transmissions."  
  
"What are you hoping to accomplish?" Duo asked  
  
"Probably the mastermind behind the White Fang."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Chris asked  
  
"Although the White Fangs motives may be pure," Mike said," Whether it's in accord with who's orchestrating it, we can't say."  
  
"But we're all doing this for the colonies!" Chris shouted  
  
"Then why do you want the gundams?" Jacen asked of course knowing the answer  
  
"The Gundams are a symbol of our rebellion that we intend to gather the hearts of everyone to fight under!"  
  
"-And who told you that?" Heero asked  
  
"That's..."  
  
"Do you believe that?" Chris is taken aback by this,"Do you think it's right to kill Relena?"  
  
"-Ralph, you have the right to know the truth." Trowa said  
  
"The truth?"  
  
Elsewhere, much later, Quatre is wandering down a hallway and finds Wufei staring out an observation port.  
  
"Wufei...what are you doing?"  
  
"...just thinking...."  
  
"Me too. Wow, you can see space from here." Quatre said as he touched the reinforced glass wall,"It's so mysterious behind this piece of glass, is a world that living beings can't inhabit? Yet... it seems so gentle to me."  
  
"It's because you were born and raised in space....it IS your home."  
  
"Wufei...why do people hate?"  
  
"Because they are weak."  
  
"I must be weak too...I can't forgive White Fang for what they did. I hate them. And because of that I am weak as well-"  
  
"That's not true! You were chosen by the Gundams!" Wufei shouted out as if he was angered by Quatre's depression  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
"You must be strong...because it is just...that is what righteousness is!"  
  
Wufei then walks away as Quatre's spirits brightens.  
  
Back at the command center. The others continue to work feverishly while Relena enters.  
  
"Relena..." Heero said  
  
"Heya, welcome!" Duo said," Sorry it's standing room and there's no refreshments but you should be seeing something really nifty soon."  
  
"I'm sorry... I really must speak to Chris."  
  
"Relena?"  
  
"Chris... even though I know now who you are, I cannot hate you-"  
  
"Relena Darlian You hypocrite!" Ralph shouted, "You're constantly spouting peace, but is the peace you speak of not in the Earth's favor at our expense!?"  
  
"True...I might not understand the loneliness and sadness that colonists feel...However, but that is why I wish to understand, and I want the colonies to know the Earth. I'm putting all my effort into bridging that understanding..."  
  
"Done." Jerry said as he brought up an image.  
  
"So that's the leader of the White Fang?" Duo said  
  
"Sogran was involved with the White Fangs in the Eve War. He disappeared during the Libra drop." Jacen explained, "The Federation has him on their list of top ten rebels, who wanted to conquer instead of what they said they were about."  
  
"Addressed to that Sogran is a large sum of money from a corporation on earth." Heero said  
  
"Century Discover..I know that company, back when I was serving Trieze" Jacen said,"The Century Discover Corperation was involved in Mobile Suit production, and development under the Romefeller Conglomerate. Wish I hadn't removed the former head of the company years ago."   
  
"In other words," Duo said," a man who deals with death, an arms manufacturer That's why he wants the Gundams. With them, he can create more powerful Mobile Suits."  
  
"And bring about another war," Trowa said  
  
Cris and Ralph were in complete to hear this.  
  
"No..."  
  
"That can't be!"  
  
We now go to Sogran. He sits in his office andtalks with the head of the Century Discover.  
  
"The plan is progressing smoothly." the CEO said to Sogranm,"The diplomats are in transit fromEarth. Earth is blaming the diplomats for the disappearance of Vice Foreign Minister Dorian."  
  
"Earth suspects the colonies were involved?"  
  
"I've been keeping the idea in circulation. There will be unrest if the talks break down."  
  
"And then White Fang is poised to rise up from the urest and lead an armed revolt. With the Winner's prince and Fanel's Duke and a lot of their supporters out of the way, no one dare resist us."  
  
"About that...is the matter regarding the vice foreign minister Dorian and those gundam pilots all right?"  
  
"Leave it to us, and you concentrate on running your business."  
  
"Don't waste all that money. I'm going to the conference as an observer. I'll be looking forward to seeing those Gundams in the factory." then they ended the transmition.  
  
".... Petty bastard that can't think beyond turning misery into profit...." Sogran then turn the screen back on to talk with another commander.  
  
"Commander Sogran, Unit 2 is about to reach its target."  
  
"There's no time. Hurry up and move in."  
  
"Roger, unit 2 out,"  
  
Outside the colony where everyone is, several carriers arrived on the scene and unleash a lot of Mobile Suits.  
  
We now go Ralph, who had a visitor. Trowa steps inside the room.  
  
"What do you want? Have you come to laugh at me? What a bad joke, 'Peace, Freedom, and Independence' I swallowed all his preachings! I was fooled! I... for what reason have I been fighting?!"  
  
Trowa was silent for many moments, but then spoke first,  
  
"...I think I envy you..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Back in the war, you have enemies to hate, and love ones to protect...as I had nothing." Flashback to Ralph laughing with comrades as Trowa picks his way through the rubble.  
  
"Nothing? You had no doubts, no distraction. You were the unwavering perfect soldier."  
  
"As a weapon for war, yes. Now, I think that it was a sad way for a person to live."  
  
"...You've changed Trowa."  
  
"I can never regain my past but I can make my future. Ralph, you still have someone you want to protect right?"  
  
"Someone I..must protect..." Then him thinking, "Chris..."  
  
At another room Heero and Quatre were checking survelliance.  
  
"What did you want to talk about, Heero? Why here in the security deck?"  
  
"Because I'm not the one that is doing the talking," Heero turned on a screen and a camera spies on Relena talking to Chris.  
  
"Relena... you truly think that Earth and the colonies can coexist?" Chris asked  
  
"Without a doubt,"  
  
"This is..." Quatre said, but didn't finish.  
  
We now go to the room Chris and Relena was in. It was more of a corridor with windows were you can see the once majectic city that now laid in ruins.  
  
"To come here again...." Chris said as she looked out the window, "I thought I would never come back here..."  
  
"Chris, you were born on this colony, correct?"  
  
"Yes, Ralph too...It was such a fine place to live in..." As she said this, images of her past reveal itself, "it was a day without worries...But it suddenly disappeared. I might have been young but I remember it well..."  
  
We see a very young Chris walking around,  
  
"Daddy.... Mommy...." But she could fine her parents anywhere.   
  
A Leo aims its gun at her as a young Ralph grabs her arm.   
  
"Run Chris!" Ralph shouted  
  
"Ralph!"  
  
The two ran, but they were followed by the Leo and was fired on.  
  
"That loneliness... that pain... it had nowhere to go but towards earth..."  
  
"It's so sad..."  
  
"Relena..." Relena takes Chris's hands  
  
"So that such sadness is never repeated...I must ask this of you Chris... so that the people of Earth and the colonies can live in peace... please lend me your strength."  
  
"Will I be able to do this?"  
  
"-Having known sadness, you can be more compassionate." Jacen voice said as he walked into their conversation, "That's one thing I've learned from you Relena..."  
  
"Oh, Jacen I never got the chance to thank you for saving me and Ralph."  
  
Jacen raised an eyebrow, and then smiled.  
  
"...I wouldn't have guessed that you recognize me from then."  
  
"How could Ralph and I forget that little boy that came down from the sky and tookus to safety.  
  
Another flash back and we see the same Leo firing on Ralph and Chris, but then, a Taurus fires it's laser rifle at the Leo and destroys it. The suit lands and opened its hatch. Chris and Ralph were both shocked to see that the pilot of the Taurus was a little boy about 9 or so. It was Jacen.  
  
"Hurry! Come with me!" the young Jacen shouted as he extends his hand. Chris and Ralph grabbed on and the three flew off.  
  
We now go back to the present.  
  
"I am still surprised even now that you, at an age like that, piloted a Mobile Suit and came to save us."  
  
"...I was looking for a way home...I was trying to fine my home and came across you guys..." Jacen explained, "It was mere chance that I ran into you two."  
  
"Well, I'm glad that I'm able to thank the person that saved me. I wouldn't be here if you didn't help me..." Jacen then turned around and walked away.  
  
Back with Heero and Quatre.  
  
"She...Relena's so strong," Quatre said  
  
"The strongest." Heero said  
  
"I'd forgotten something important. It takes great courage to forgive someone..."  
  
Then an alarm ranged that broke the silence.  
  
"What is that!?"  
  
"We have incoming!" Kai said as he walked into the room, let's go, to the command center!"  
  
  
  
At the command center,  
  
"It appears to be a mobile suit unit. We're surrounded." Lara said  
  
"It's White Fang." Ralph said, "They must have thought I failed and dispatched a new unit."  
  
"Geez!" Duo said, "We don't even have our Gundams."  
  
"And our escort fighters can't match that many suits!" Lara said  
  
"Heero, what are you doing?" Relena asked, seeing Heero appears to be busy with the console.  
  
"I'm blowing up this colony."  
  
Outside, There were at least several dozens Leos.  
  
"Target sighted, beginning operation," a pilot said  
  
"Wait, I'm detecting an energy spike from the colony!" then without warning, the entire colony blew up as if it was hit by the buster rifles.  
  
A few hours later at Sogran's base, he was being yelled at by the CEO of Century Discover. Which was also pissin ghim off.  
  
"What's the meaning of this Sogran! The colony self- destructed?!"  
  
"It means we weren't able to predict the Gundam Pilot's actions."  
  
"Billions I've spent and you can't even get one Gundam!"  
  
"...what about the conference?"  
  
"...It's about to begin,"  
  
"Devote yourself to creating as much wind and waves between the colonies and earth. You just want to return a war-torn state right? Leave the rest to me."  
  
"... alright. I won't forget those words! Don't fail me again."  
  
Sogran was very upset by this.  
  
At the conference room, both parties were endlessly arguing about the situation.  
  
"So you mean to say that the Colonies had nothing to do with Vice Foreign Minister Darlian's disappearance?! Where's your proof that the colonies weren't involved!?"  
  
"Proof, no but-"  
  
"This reeks a cover up." The CEO of Century Discover said  
  
"What to you mean by that?"  
  
"Excuse me. However, it is common knowledge Earth that the Colonies hold a negative view of the Unification and Vice Minster Darlian was the key to it. As was Quatre Winner and Jacen Fanel."  
  
That last comment made the entire room erupt with small chit-chat between diplomats. Everyone was getting upset by this, and it was getting worse.  
  
"-Everyone please be silent for a moment so you can use your ears to listen0," Jacen's voice said in a more authorty-like manner as he and Relena enters the room.  
  
"Duke Fanel! Vice Minister!"  
  
"I'm sorry to have caused so much worry for everyone. As you can see, we're both safe. I will explain this situation, before there's more antagonism between your parties."  
  
The CEO of Century Discover tries to leave, but met someone he didn't expect when he went outside.  
  
"Where are you going, Century Discover President?" Quatre asked as he blocked his way. "You're leaving rather earlier, don't you want to hear this?"  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner!"  
  
"You seem surprised, did you think I was dead?"  
  
"..."  
  
On a Lunar base, Duo, Wongfei, Wufei, and Jerry infiltrated the base and discovered a factory that is producing Mobile Suits.  
  
"I see...." Duo said, "I suppose that it shouldn't be odd that a company under the Romefeller Conglomerate should have a factory on the moon. But we can't have them building Mobile Suits now, can we...."  
  
"It means we must eliminate the tricky bastard that intends to start an unjust war...? Wufei said  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
"Blow this place up, of course."  
  
"Alright alright, not like we'd want to have counterfeit gundams made here. Man, our affinity with the moon sucks."  
  
"If you don't want to die, shut up...." Wongfei said  
  
Duo didn't respond.  
  
"Remember that silence saves lives." they started to plant bombs and gets ready.  
  
At Sogran's base, he listens in the news as it reports.  
  
"In regard to the fire on the lunar factory, it has been revealed to be an weapons manufacturing plant. The president of Century Discover has been taken into custody for questioning...."  
  
"Deviating from plans cause such inconveniences."  
  
"And what plans would those be, commander?" Ralph asked as he appears behind Sogran.  
  
"Ralph! You're alive!"  
  
"Why did you reformed White Fang? For money?" But Sogran points a gun at him  
  
"So...you know everything then-" but his gun was knocked away by Heero's gun.  
  
"That's enough, haven't Ralph had enough of your betrayal." Trowa said  
  
"You!" All Sogran said, and then David appears again from behind, "I see.... You gundam pilots are good. How about it, won't you join me? With the gundams, we can make conquering the Earth Sphere a reality. We can do what Trieze and Milliard Peacecraft weren't able to! My unification…I've cultivated the greed of the weapons merchants and the idealism of you navie rebels...all for one great vision."  
  
"You!"   
  
"The colonies will have their peace...under my rule."  
  
Ralph reached for his gun, but Trowa stopped him.  
  
"Stop it, there's no need to soil your hands in this." Trowa said  
  
They turn and leave.  
  
"Do you think you'll leave here alive?"  
  
"I think you have other things to worry about," Heero said  
  
"What?!" Heero drops a small microphone.  
  
"This conversation's been broadcast throughout the base. Those Navie rebels of White Fang might have a problem with your vision." Sogran collapses to his knees.  
  
At a shuttle where Relena. She was saying goodbye to Chris.  
  
"Take care, Relena, perhaps we'll meet again," Chris said asn she shakes Relena's hand  
  
"We will Chris. I'm sure of it."  
  
The wounds of war are slow to heal, but Humanity continues the journey toward peace...  
  
Epilogue  
  
Ralph was running as White Fang soldiers prepare to evacuate.  
  
"Hurry! We don't have much time until detonation!" Ralph shouted as his men left.  
  
Ralph looks back to see Chris, then looks toward the Gundam pilots talking to each other.  
  
"It's all set. All that's left is to disappear in the blast." Duo said  
  
"Take care everyone," Quatre said  
  
"You too," Trowa said  
  
"Don't worry Heero," Jacen said,"We'll make sure Relena gets to the conference."  
  
"Great, let's move out!" Jerry shouted, he sees Duo, Wongfei and Wufei walking away."He guys wait for me."  
  
Duo waves to the others. Relena walks towards the remaining pilots.  
  
"I'll go on ahead," Trowa said  
  
"I'll be in the shuttle," Quatre said as he followed Trowa, leaving Heero alone with Relena.  
  
There was a moment of silence between the two.  
  
"Hurry, there's no time."  
  
"I know but…be careful Heero."  
  
"You don't have to worry about me. You have things to do. You need to stay focused."  
  
"You're a strong person, but don't asked me not to worry for you…because I want to…"  
  
"Relena…"  
  
"Well, I guess I must be going,"   
  
But then, Heero grabbed her hand.  
  
"Relena…" Heero said as he drew her nearer to him. "I…"  
  
The two then kissed, and embraced each other.  
  
"…You have to go…"  
  
The two left and the entire colony blew up.  
  
At the Luna base, the four infiltrators prepares to detonate their planted bombs.  
  
"Ok, let's blow this joint! This will end it-" Duo said as he readies the detonator, but when he was about to press it, Wufei stopped him.  
  
"I don't think so,"  
  
"What?" Jerry asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"This incident will be over, but the same thing will happen again…evil will persevere…"  
  
"You're being too pessimistic. Would it kill you to have a little hope? Human beings aren't that weak. They know the pain of past wounds. That pain can make them stronger. Kinder." But Wufei didn't answer him, "Right…here goes."  
  
Duo pressed the button and the whole place went up in flames.  
  
Back to the Relena, the Century Discover president was taken into custody by Federation military police. Relena, Jacen, Quatre, and Chris watches.  
  
Much later, Quatre and David enters a room where Chris and Relena are sitting.  
  
"Well, how are things?" Relena asked  
  
"Not too bad. They're still in chaos, but they understand." Quatre replied.  
  
"Oh, I see," Chris is lost in her own little world, thinking, until Relena interrupted her, "Chris?"  
  
"Ah? I'm sorry, as a secretary I shouldn't be like this...."  
  
"There's no need to worry... Heero and the others are with Ralph. They are fine."  
  
"Oh one more thing. Jacen said that he will make an appearance on the news to address the Nation." Quatre turn on the TV and a news reporter was showing.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the President of the Earth Sphere United Nations, Duke Fanel," the reporter said and the image change from him to Jacen standing behind a podium.  
  
"...Since the recent incidents, our new peace was threaten by some factions that did not understand our cause. But now they do. Our cause, our purpose, is to united humanity, to bring forth a time of peace that will last forever. It will get complicated now...Things have been delayed, there are alot of things to accomplish before we can...the unification has stumbled...but we cannot let it fall...we must unite together, push forward...towards a peaceful furture."  
  
The entire human race applaud him for that and he looked down a bit and smiled.   
  
At the colony's Trowa is currently at, Ralph was saying his goodbyes to Trowa and Mike.  
  
"Well then guys, I'll just make an exit now."  
  
"You could come along, have a cup of coffee," Trowa said  
  
"Stop it. It's better if I don't come anywhere near your current life."  
  
"What will you do now?" Mike asked  
  
"Who knows? It looks like I'll have to get used to the idea of a world without war. Besides... I'm not alone..."  
  
"Is that so? Be well..."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Then, Catherine comes running from a tent.  
  
"Trowa!"  
  
"Go. Your place is here now, with your new family. And hey Micheal, if you ever see your bro, say hi for me will you."  
  
"Sure thing,"  
  
Ralph turns to go,  
  
"Oh and one more thing Trowa....Be careful. If you chose to use the name Trowa Barton you'll be found eventually. You can't keep it from them."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Then Ralph left by the time Catherine got to the two.  
  
"Welocme home you both. Neither of you are hurt right?"  
  
"I told you I'd be back," Trowa said  
  
"That's so like you...But it's good that you both made it back."  
  
The three watch Ralph disappear in the distant.  
  
"He seems to have changed..." Mike said  
  
"He has. His battle has finally ended."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Let's go inside you two, the ringmaster will be glad to see you two back!"  
  
Later, at where Quatre is. He and David handle some other problems, but then spots Duo and Jerry over around a corner.  
  
"...If you all excuse us for a second," The four then goes into Quatre's office  
  
"I feel bad that it seems that the settlement was pushed on you and Relena, after all." Duo said  
  
"Yeah... Everyone is doing whatever they can..." David said  
  
"The remnants of the White Fang have broken up...." Quatre said, "The mastermind of a new war was stopped....but...sacrifices were made... I can't forget it..."  
  
"Quatre...."  
  
"I'm fine. I know what I have to do. I've been thinking about it for a while. The gundams are a very important beings, they are our friends."  
  
"Very dear partners they are..." Jerry said  
  
"Yeah... But... They're not needed in the coming age of peace." Quatre said which causes Duo to stand up in surprise  
  
"Quatre?!"  
  
"Guys..we must make a decision...it will be a difficult one, but..we must...before another incident like this happens...."  
  
Duo was all silent for a moment and then smiled a bit.  
  
"That's the best way. Alright. I've come to a resolution too."  
  
"Thank you Duo."  
  
"Don't gimmie that look. We're headed for an era of peace, this is proof of it."  
  
"You're right...."  
  
At where Wongfei, and Wufei sits in a temple in meditation when a man approachs.  
  
"Excuse me. I apologize for interrupting your meditations."  
  
"I don't mind. I heard you coming. Who are you?" Wufei asked  
  
"I have come at the request of a certain someone."  
  
"Request?" Wongfei said  
  
"You know this person very well. A person to whom you have deep connections with."  
  
"Wufei Chang, and Wongfei Hung sirs...As Gundam pilots, I have a request for you two..."  
  
"....Tell us more than..." Wufei replied.  
  
We then go to where Heero, who was in a classroom. Heero is trying to live life as a normal person. He was walking downa street and then.  
  
"I've found you, Heero Yuy..." someone said around the corner.  
  
Heero turns a crner and the person tailing him chases after him to find an empty alley. And a gun in his back...  
  
"What are you up to?!" Duo asked  
  
"Yo Heero, as dangerous as ever I see..."  
  
"I asked, what are you up to?"  
  
"Don't give me that scary face, I'm just a simple messenger today." Duo whips a diskette out.  
  
At the Circus, Catherine and Trowa are performing the knife throw. After Trowa bows, he sees Quatre in the stands. Later, Quatre is petting the lion as they talk out back.  
  
"Is it all right for you to be here alone?" Mike asked, "You're just like Jacen. Being an extremely important person, but alwyas placing himself into dangerious situations..."  
  
"I sort of forced the issue. But I had to talk to you, Trowa, in person,"  
  
"Is it about the gundams?"  
  
"So you've been thinking about it too? They're dangerous and can't be allowed to fall into someone else's hands."  
  
"So with our own hands...."  
  
"....Heavyarms wasn't mine to start with."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have no objections. Return it to nothingness the way you think is best."  
  
"Thank you for understanding."  
  
At a library, Heero and Duo reviewed the diskette.  
  
"There's the landing point. Don't be late in sending the Wing ZERO."  
  
"Understood," Duo gave off a surprised face. "What?"  
  
"I thought you might say that you wanted to manage it on your own or something like that... That's why I came out all the way here to persuade you. After all it's rather lonely to be by one's self."  
  
"Quatre will manage to ensure there's nothing left."  
  
"No objections huh? Well, Jacen himself is overseeing the sending of the Gundams by sending a fleet to escort the Gundams to their resting place. Can't be too careful can we." The two then walked outside, "Oh, by the way, do you know where Wufei is? Have you had contact from him?"  
  
"I have no idea where he is. I sent him a mail using the Gundam circuit."  
  
"So that was the only way? He scattered so fast after the Moon Base. He's thinking of something. I wonder if he'll go along with the Gundam destruction?"  
  
"Well, that's for him to decide..."  
  
As they walked down a sidewalk, Duo stops to view a large screen showing Relena making another speech.  
  
"Good to see she's doing fine," Duo said  
  
Then, for a moment, Heero smiled.  
  
Later, at Relena's office, she was doing some paper work, but then stops to look at the teddy bear that Heero had given her. She then takes it and huges it.  
  
Elsewhere, Wufei, Wongfei, and along with a lot of other soldiers, at inside a hanger at their base. Wufei stnads up in his cockpit.  
  
"Nataku, my frined.....Lend me your strength once more...I must find the answer to it...."  
  
Then, someones entered their hanger. Wufei and Wongfei looked down at them.  
  
"Perhaps it is they...who will show me the proper path..." Wufei said as they continued to look down at the figures.  
  
One was a young girl and the other is an elderly man stand there looking up. Behind them was Drake, Clara, Kai, and Helena.  
  
As time passes, the rest of the Gundam pilots were spending some final time with their Mobile suits....Quatre sat inside his, Trowa was just fixing his up just for the sake of it. Duo was lying down on the foot of his, and Heero stood before his and stared up at it. Little did they know of the approaching storms to come.....  
  
To be continued in Endless Waltz... 


End file.
